


Requiem of Freedom

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: What if the Warriors won?The divergence point starts during the Wall Maria retake mission.Most of the Survey Corps are either killed or captured. However, they won't give up without a fight.
Kudos: 12





	Requiem of Freedom

The situation seemed rather bleak.

Most of the Scouts were either dead or in the hands of the enemy.

And those that weren't were seriously wounded.

"How are you?" Mikasa asked

"I am fine." Armin said glumly "Other than the fact that my best friend was taken away!"

"I understand." Mikasa said gently "But we'll get him back, one way or another."

Hange and Levi were sitting on the nearby rock, talking quietly.

The survivors from the 104th looked despondent, their usual bluster had evaporated.

Sasha, who was a natural glutton, now refused to eat.

"Eren wasn't just our trump card." Jean said "He was our source of inspiration too. And now we've lost him."

-x-

A man entered the tent. The same man Eren had seen emerge from the Beast Titan's body a while ago.

"I realized I never introduced myself." the man said "My name is Zeke Yeager, and I am your half-brother. The one you know as 'Smiling Titan' is my birth mother."

"What do you plan to do to me?" Eren demanded, his eyes blazing

"Believe it or not, I mean you no harm." Zeke assured him "When we return to our hometown, your fate will be decided. As for me, I want you to be my ally, and in return, I'll convince the higher ups not to give your powers to someone else. You see, I am planning to use the ability you have to sterilize all of our people, both in our hometown and on this island. By doing this, the threat of the Titans will be eliminated once and for all."

"What makes you think I'll agree?" Eren asked

"I am the only thing standing between you and your demise." Zeke replied "So, frankly, you have no choice but to ally with me. Or I will recruit whoever succeeds you. Makes no real difference to me either way. I want to save you, yes, but I can also live with myself if you die."


End file.
